


UGH!

by Snow_Bunny_Winter



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aromantic, Asexuality, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Beta/Beta, Cause fuck societal roles and expectations for partners, Changing Point Of View, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Discrimination, Eventual Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Jungwoo is in a wheelchair, Just a really dark premise to be honest, M/M, Most of the time they just want to get justice, Multi, Murder, Murder is only used in extreme cases, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, OT21 (NCT), Omega/Omega, Past Rape/Non-con, Physical Disability, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Relationships, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Rebellion, Rebellious behavior, Revenge, Secret Identity, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Social Anxiety, Social Issues, Swearing, They kill alphas who escaped justice, Triggers, Unfair Roles, Vigilantism, didnt mean to start it, inspired the energy bts' ugh! gives me, it kinda sparked out of rage of what happened to jungwoo, some of the Omega and Betas form a justice group
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Bunny_Winter/pseuds/Snow_Bunny_Winter
Summary: Some people are sick of the blatant favoritism of alphas in society, sick of the injustice towards omegas and even betas. Even some alphas are sick of the set expectations for them as well. This is their story:Jungwoo is the survivor of a brutal assault and permanently wheelchair-bound. Donghyuck is a bad bitch who won't give up control to any alpha. Ten doesn't do relationships, especially with alphas, but he'll have fun for the night. Taeil is a shy beta that doesn't know how he managed to date two amazing omegas but he wants to protect them at all costs. Jaehyun is an alpha in love with another alpha, he denies his feelings by focusing on a beta named Doyoung. Doyoung doesn't do relationships, he doesn't have romantic feelings for others and refuses to fake it. Renjun is a student council member with a strong sense of justice who hates rule breakers. Sicheng is an omega who completely distrusts alphas due to what happened to him. Jisung is an omega in highschool trying to survive but one alpha keeps taking his attention away from his studies. Xiaojun loves another omega, his best friend.What will happen in a world filled with tension between the three sub genders? Where injustice is prevalent for all.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Qian Kun, Kim Jungwoo/Moon Taeil, Kim Jungwoo/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Unrequited!Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	1. Fuck Alphas

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to flip the script on the A/B/O dynamics and create a unique world based on it. Enjoy!
> 
> Lots of triggers by the way, please read the tags!
> 
> Also, this is planned to be a long story so I hope you keep up with the journey of this story!

"We're still on for tonight?" 

"Yeah, you know where to go?"

"Yeah, hyung, I do,"

"Good, stay safe Haechannie, don't let your guard down,"

"I won't, I promise hyung,"

  


Donghyuck smiled as he walked down the alleyway. He could sense the alphas behind him, trailing his scent. He felt giddy, like a kid in a candy store. He knew one of the alphas and he would enact his righteous justice on him. They probably thought he didn't sense them, that he couldn't smell their disgusting scents. They thought he was easy pickings, another omega to pillage and rape like he was a fucking object. He could burst out laughing. 

He turned into a dead-end, smirking when the alphas started to catcall him. He turned and noticed it was a group of three alphas. They all were tall and strong looking. Great, a challenge. 

“Come here, little omega,” One said and Donghyuck laughed.

“Like I’d take orders from a piece of shit like you,” He spat, grasping the scissors in his jacket pocket. 

“You better learn your place, omega,”

“My place is to make you kneel, alpha,” Donghyuck said and he saw the anger in the eyes of all the alphas. He guessed he had hit a soft spot. 

“You’re gonna regret that,” 

“Fuck off,”

  


Donghyuck backed up as the three alphas grew closer, waiting for the time to strike. Bloodlust filled him as an alpha starting undoing his belt. He pulled out his weapon. A pair of sharp, rusted pair of metal scissors. The blades were around four inches long. He smirked, looking past the alphas, before bringing his fingers to his mouth. He whistled loudly. 

The alphas looked clueless until a gunshot rang out and one of them dropped to the ground. The alpha’s blood seeped out and covered the concrete floor. The remaining two alphas looked at Donghyuck in shock before one tried to charge him to take him hostage. Donghyuck rushed forward, dashing around the alpha. He saw an opening and stabbed his scissors into the alpha's side. He yanked them back out and the alpha fell to the ground with a satisfying groan of pain. Donghyuck then looked at the alpha he wanted to kill.

  


Motherfucking Yoon Gundam. 

  


“Do you remember Jungwoo?” The alpha froze in his tracks. 

“Who?” The alpha asked and Donghyuck shook his head. 

“You think you would remember the boy you raped, the one who had to stay in the hospital for weeks because of you. Don’t fucking lie to me,”

Donghyuck whistled again and soon a shot ran out, hitting one of Gundam’s legs. He fell to the ground, landing on his knees. The boy laughed, staring at the alpha in disgust. 

“Come on guys, the feast is ready!” Donghyuck shouted, making the alpha shake. 

“Wait… isn't that what you disgusting alphas used to say to omegas when you raided their villages?” Donghyuck asked, “Look at how times have changed! Now, omegas can fight back!”

“Haechan, don’t rile him up too much,”

  


Donghyuck looked up and smirked. He noticed his group of omegas and a beta coming into the hallway. There were only a few of them: Ten, Renjun, Sicheng, and Jungwoo. Jungwoo sat in a wheelchair, a cold expression on his face as he analyzed the scene. Ten held his pistol while Renjun and Sicheng brandished knives. 

“Haechan!” Renjun shouted and Donghyuck spun around, seeing the alpha he had stabbed standing. He growled and in a flash opened his scissors, stabbing it into the weakened alpha’s throat. The alpha gurgled as Donghyuck forced his scissors into his throat and closed them. It cut a large chunk of his neck, making the alpha wheeze for air. He threw up crimson blood, staring at Donghyuck with hate in his eyes. It seemed like a waterfall of blood dripped down from his neck. 

Donghyuck’s hands were covered in blood as the alpha fell to the ground. He scoffed and tore out his scissors from the fallen alpha’s neck. He turned back and sighed. 

  


“I have to give it to him for trying to catch me off guard,” Donghyuck spoke, “Alphas really think they’re so indestructible, huh?” 

“Tell me about it,” Sicheng said, “It’s pathetic,”

Donghyuck looked down at the alpha before him before pulling him forward by his shirt. The alpha resisted before he looked up, freezing at the sight of Jungwoo. The boy laughed with a sweet smile on his face. 

“Ah, so you do remember me?” Jungwoo said and the alpha grew angry.

“You piece of shit omega, if I knew you were this much trouble, I would have ki-” Before Gundam could finish, Donghyuck stuck his scissors in his back. He yanked them back out as the alpha yelled in pain. 

“Shut up,” Donghyuck growled. 

“It’s fine Haechannie,” Jungwoo said, “Let him talk,” 

“Why are you doing this? You omegas have some audacity,” 

“And you disgusting alphas don't? You still take and take and take from betas and omegas like ruthless animals,” Renjun, a beta, spat. His grip on his knife tightened. 

“Guys, it’s not worth the anger,” Jungwoo said, “He tried to break me down and he failed, like the incapable alpha he is,”

“Incapable?” The alpha growled, Donghyuck moved to stab him again. 

“Haechan, stop,” Ten warned, holding his hand out before looking at the alpha. “Gundam, you are here to repent for what you did,” 

“Repent?”

“Jungwoo, please list out your grievances before we begin,” Renjun said, Jungwoo nodded. 

  


“You raped me, you assaulted me to the point I can’t have children.” Jungwoo teared up, his breath shaky, “Sorry… You beat and stabbed me to the point of making me unable to walk. Your actions made me wake up screaming for months on end and I still do sometimes."

"At first, I wanted to ask why, but I already know the answer." Jungwoo continued, "You were mad, you hated that I denied you for a beta. A beta I wanted to have children with one day. Even though it seemed unlikely to happen, I still wanted to try to have children with him. Yet, you took that away from me. You were so prideful and spiteful that you, and your dead friends there, did this to me, was it worth it?”

“How do you plead?” Renjun asked, Gundam rolled his eyes.

“I guess I'm guilty of raping a weak, little bitch,” Gundam spoke and Renjun huffed out a laugh. He would regret saying that.

“You preyed on the fact we lived in a small, alpha ran town,” Jungwoo said, “I wish I had never come back to visit, I could have stayed with my beta. Instead, I came home and you asked me out. I thought you would understand, we were close childhood friends after all, but you didn't. I used to be so innocent, naive even, you took that away. There was no justice for me, but now there is.” 

“Punishment time,” Ten said, smiling at the alpha. 

“Punishment?”

  


Sicheng took off and opened his backpack. He ruffled through the bag for a few seconds before taking out a collar and remote control. He walked over, handing the collar to Donghyuck who placed it on the alpha. The alpha tried to resist but the sight of Ten lifting his gun to shoot him again made him stop. 

“Done, Jungwoo please go ahead,” Donghyuck spoke, Sicheng handed Jungwoo the remote control. 

“Thank you all.” Jungwoo looked happier than he had for months. He looked Gundam in the eye before pressing the button on the remote control. The alpha howled in pain, grasping at the collar shocking him. Sicheng made sure it was set to the highest voltage prior to usage. Donghyuck walked away from the alpha and stood beside Jungwoo. He didn't plan on letting the button go for awhile.

“This is what a dog like you deserves,” Jungwoo whispered, Sicheng pet his hair to calm him.

  


Jungwoo let go of the button for a second, allowing the alpha relief, before holding it again. The alpha screamed but they knew no one could hear him. The alleys were avoided by omegas and betas, making it a spot alphas wouldn't bother going into. However, he was getting loud, it could spell trouble for them. 

“Jungwoo, may I?” Donghyuck asked and Jungwoo nodded. 

“Thank you,” Donghyuck said before charging forward, grabbing the alpha by the hair. “Look at him.”

Gundam looked up at Jungwoo, who stared at him with a kind smile but his eyes… They were cold and full of hate. 

“He will be the last thing you ever see, like how you were before he ended up in a coma,” Donghyuck whispered in his ear. “We thought he would never wake up, we thought we lost him, we thought he would die, but he didn't,”

Gundam turned and spat blood in Donghyuck’s face, but the younger didn't seem bothered. 

  


Donghyuck opened his scissors with one hand before jamming them into the eyes of the alpha. The alpha screamed as the omega jammed his scissors in and out his eye sockets, making sure not to push too deeply. Even more blood covered the scissors and Donghyuck’s hand, but he didn't care, not at all. 

“That’s enough,” Renjun said and Donghyuck sighed. He let go of the alpha who still seemed to have a semblance of life in him as he tried to crawl away. 

“Go ahead Ten, finish him,” Jungwoo said and Ten walked up, pointing the tip of his pistol on the alphas forehead. 

“Bye, Gundam,” Ten said before pulling the trigger. The body completely stilled and Jungwoo sighed in relief. 

“Thank you guys, at least now I won't have to worry that he’ll hurt someone else,” Jungwoo said and Renjun nodded. 

“Let’s go,” Renjun said, “I know the way out of here, there should be no cameras, we’ll hop in the car from there.”

“Thanks, Renjun,” Jungwoo said and Renjun shook his head. 

“Don’t thank me, I’m just here to help,”

  


Sicheng grabbed Jungwoo’s wheelchair handles and pushed him, following Renjun out. Donghyuck looked back at the dead bodies before taking the electric collar off of Gundam. Sicheng could have left fingerprints on there, he could have been caught if they left it. 

Haechan hurried to catch up with the others. He followed the others to a black car where Sicheng and Ten lifted Jungwoo into the car. They closed his wheelchair and placed it in the trunk before they all hopped in. Ten was behind the wheel while Jungwoo sat on the passenger side, staring in the direction of the alley. 

“No one will find out?” He asked.

“No way, they’ll find their bodies eventually but they won’t know it's us. I have a friend who can hack into any camera nearby the alleys, he’ll delete whatever footage he can.” Renjun explained, “Also, who would suspect omegas and a beta? The only thing good about these backward roles is that everyone underestimates us. They won't think that we could be capable of something so... brutal.”

“Plus, what proof is there? We were careful not to leave any fingerprints since we all wore gloves. I even made sure to take the collar just in case Sicheng touched it without gloves when he opened it.” Donghyuck spoke.

"Thanks, Haechan," Sicheng said, Donghyuck simply smiled at him.

“Alright,” Jungwoo gulped, “I’m... I'm glad he’s dead.”

“We are too, now let’s all go home,” Ten said, turning on the car. “Haechan, are your parents home? You’re covered in blood,” 

“Nah, left me like always to go on a cruise,” Donghyuck said and Ten nodded. 

“Okay, let's go,”

They sped off.

  


Donghyuck was the first to be sent home, he waved goodbye to the others before hurrying into his home. He rushed to his room and took off his bloody clothes before hopping into the shower. He took a deep breath before washing off the blood. He stared as the water turned a light shade of red as it hurried down the drain. He wanted to throw up. He was disgusted by the fact that the filthy alpha’s blood was on him.

When he finished, he headed into his room and dressed in pajamas. He hurried to grab a trash bag from the kitchen and shoved his bloody clothes in there. He kept his scissors though, cleaning them in the bathroom sink. They were special… It was the pair his grandmother had used to kill her first alpha. She was a strong woman who didn't take shit even though she was an omega. 

He remembered how his grandmother whispered the story in his ear. His alpha father and beta mother would never understand the pain of his grandmother, but he could. He had to. They were born into a world where omegas were seen as nothing but sex dolls by alphas. Betas were well off, even if they still faced injustices too. That’s why his mother never understood why her mother was so… extreme.

He inspected the freshly cleaned scissors and hummed in contentment. His grandmother lived and died as a badass bitch. Donghyuck shook his head. He needed rest, he could remember her later. He was really tired. He hopped into his bed and tucked his scissors under his pillow as a safety measure. 

Tomorrow school was back in session and he couldn't wait to show up like the bad bitch he was. His second year of college would know no bounds. No one could make him kneel, he’ll make the alphas do that instead.

He smirked, yeah he would.


	2. Our Relationship is None of Your Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungwoo starts college, everyone is nervous but ready. Donghyuck doesn't take any shit but we already knew that.

“Gundam… You know I’m dating someone… Why would you try to kiss me?”

“You're dating a beta! A beta who can't please you like I could!”

“I love him, it doesn't matter what his sub gender is… I should go,”

  


“I’m sorry”, he messaged the following day, “Can you come over and we can hang out like old times? I miss my best friend,”

“Okay, I’ll be there soon Gundam. ”

  


“What are you doing? Let go of me!”

“C’mon boys, you can have your turn after!”

“Please! Gundam stop!”

  


Jungwoo’s eyes shot open in the darkness of his unlit room. He felt the hotness of his tears slide down his cheeks and wiped them away. He grabbed his phone and sent a text to his mom, making her aware of the fact he was awake. He sighed and managed to push himself up, sitting up in his bed. He moved to take off his blanket when the door to his room opened. His mother stood there with a reassuring smile. 

“Are you sure you want to-”

“Yes, mom, I… can’t live in fear forever. I have Taeil and Donghyuck with me,” 

“I…” His mother looked reluctant but forced a smile, “Okay,”

  


She brought over Jungwoo’s wheelchair and helped him sit in it. Jungwoo rolled over to his closet and gazed at the clothing inside. He sighed and pulled down a sleeveless turtleneck and hoodie. The turtleneck was white and the hoodie was a shade of baby pink. He rolled over to his bed where his mother had placed his jeans and shoes. The jeans were light wash and his sneakers were baby pink as well. 

“Would… you like some help?” His mother asked, and he nodded. 

She beamed and helped take off his shirt before placing the turtleneck on him. She hummed a tune as she slipped his hoodie on next, adjusting it around. She had learned to ignore the scars on her baby, whether they came from those alphas or… self-inflicted. 

“Okay, now the pants!” She said cheerfully, taking off her son’s pajama bottoms and wiggling on his jeans. Jungwoo kept a smile, reassuring his mom he was okay.

  


It was hard at first, his mother was an alpha. He rejected her and again and again out of his fear. He knew how it broke her down to see her son so afraid of her. How he flinched whenever she tried to touch him. 

Eventually, Jungwoo eased up and remembered how kind his mother was. His beta father wasn't so kind… He always made it seem like it was Jungwoo’s fault for what happened to him. He went on about how he warned him yet he was still foolish. 

The only reason they didn’t pursue charges was because of his father and the danger of the alphas in his town. His mother may have been an alpha, but to some, that didn’t matter or they decreased her value for having an omega son. Luckily, they had moved out of that town soon after the incident. He remembered how his mother told him off, but when she saw how Jungwoo shook in fear, she stopped.

She was part of the reason Jungwoo grew over his fear of alphas slowly. He still had a long way to go but his mother was a shred of hope for him. A reason alphas… weren’t so bad?

Jungwoo’s mom slid on his shoes, tying them tightly to his feet. She looked up and smiled, Jungwoo could see the emotion in her eyes. A year ago, she would stay away from him, not wanting to trigger a panic attack. 

“Thank you… mom,” Jungwoo said, placing his hand on her shoulder. She smiled and stood up. She moved him to the bathroom.

  


“I’ll call Taeil to let him know to pick you up,” His mother said, leaving the bathroom. He sighed and looked up at the mirror on the wall. His mother had lowered the height of the sink and spent thousands on other things to make her home more accessible for him. He was lucky. His family wasn't rich but they had lots of savings to use for emergencies. 

Jungwoo soon finished brushing his teeth and fixing his hair, wheeling back into his room. He moved to his vanity and looked at his old makeup pouch sitting on top. He used to love makeup but the incident had made him feel ugly, undeserving of being beautiful. He grabbed the bag, it was a gift from Donghyuck. He smiled and opened it. He looked in the mirror and felt a surge of strength flow through him.

He took out his lip tint and placed it on his lips. The familiar feeling of joy filled him. He remembered how he put on makeup for dates with Taeil. He soon fell into his routine. He placed his foundation, concealer, and blush on next. He took out a small pink palette from the bag and laughed when he opened it. It looked almost done. He had forgotten he used to use it so often. He took out a brush and lightly coated his eyes with one color, a light pink before putting it away. He wanted a more simple and natural look. 

“Jungwoo! Taeil’s here!” Jungwoo smiled and his room door opened again to show Taeil. 

“Taeil!” He shouted, turned his wheelchair, and opened his arms. 

Taeil smiled and walked over, wrapping his arms around him. Jungwoo took in a deep breath, letting Taeil’s scent surround him. He smelled like spring flowers and freshly cleaned linen. He smelled like home. 

Taeil pulled away and stared at Jungwoo in surprise. “You’re wearing makeup again,” He said with a fond smile.

“I felt in the mood today,” Jungwoo said.

“That’s great, are you ready?” Taeil asked, grabbing Jungwoo’s backpack, and Jungwoo nodded. 

“Yeah, I am,”

  


Jungwoo’s mother walked them out to Taeil’s car. The strong woman lifted Jungwoo effortlessly, which always amazed Taeil. She gently placed him into the passenger seat of the car. She then placed his seatbelt on and Jungwoo could see the tears in her eyes, tears of happiness. He was getting better. She kissed his forehead like how she used to do when he was a child. Taeil placed the wheelchair and away in the trunk before Jungwoo’s mother hugged him. Taeil yelped in surprise.

“Thank you for always taking care of him,” His mother said and Taeil pulled away. 

“Don’t thank me,” Taeil said, “I do it because I love him,” 

“I know you do,” She spoke, “If any alphas or others give you trouble, I’m a call away,”

“I know, Thank you, Mrs. Kim,” 

She smiled, ‘“Now hurry off, I don’t want you to be late because of me,”

  


Taeil hopped in the driver’s side with a smile, Jungwoo smiled back at him. The car started and they were off to their college. Jungwoo hummed along to the songs that played on the radio as he watched the world zoom by outside the car. He turned back to Taeil. 

“Taeil?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for loving me despite my…” Issues? Problems? Disability? What should he say?

“Jungwoo, there’s no need to thank me. I love you and nothing would have driven me away. I should thank you for letting me in,” Taeil interrupted as he parked the car. “We’re here,”

“My precious moon,” Jungwoo said, making Taeil flush pink. 

"My north star," Taeil said back, making Jungwoo giggle.

  


Taeil kissed his cheek and Jungwoo beamed with happiness. He watched as his love exited the car and retrieved his wheelchair. After a few moments, Jungwoo was back in his wheelchair with his backpack in his lap. 

“You’ll be okay?”

“Yeah, I’m in the same year as Haechan so he’ll watch over me, we even have some of the same classes!”

The incident had made Jungwoo take a year off of college, which lead to him being in the same year as Donghyuck. They also were pursuing similar majors in music, making it easier for them to have the same classes. Jungwoo was grateful for the younger being in his life.

“Where is he? He texted me he was already on campus...” Taeil asked as he pushed Jungwoo into their campus. He stopped to check his phone when their mystery was solved.

“Taeil! Jungwoo!” A voice boomed and in a second Jungwoo looked over to see Donghyuck running over. Jungwoo smiled as Taeil was lifted up and spun around while a kiss landed on top of Jungwoo’s head. Donghyuck was full of energy.

“I, your knight in shining armor, have arrived!” Donghyuck shouted, making Jungwoo burst out laughing and Taeil joined in. 

When they calmed down, Taeil spoke, “Let me walk you two to class,” 

“Okay, my love Taeil,” Taeil rolled his eyes when Donghyuck winked at him. However, the smile on his face showed otherwise. Jungwoo knew how happy he was to have both of them.

  


All three of them talked as they made their way to class. Donghyuck kept on ranting about different things with Jungwoo while Taeil listened intently. Eventually, they finally made it to their class and Donghyuck took over for Taeil. 

“I’ll keep him safe, don’t worry,”

“I know you will Haechannie.” Taeil hugged Jungwoo, placing a kiss on his head and then kissed Donghyuck’s cheek. 

“Look at this, a beta with two omegas wrapped around his finger,” A voice said, making Taeil shift uncomfortably, “What a rare sight,”

Donghyuck looked ready to pounce but Jungwoo simply stared at the male. He was clearly an alpha by his height and build. 

“Our relationship isn't any of your concern,” Taeil spoke. The alpha scoffed and pushed past them, heading into the classroom. 

“I hate alphas,” Donghyuck muttered, Jungwoo sighed. 

“Maybe…” Taeil trailed but Jungwoo interrupted him. 

“No, go to class, I have Haechannie to take care of me, plus I’m strong too!”

Taeil sighed and nodded, “Let me know if anything happens, please,”

“Of course, hyung,” Donghyuck said, “Now hurry!” 

Taeil walked away reluctantly and they entered the classroom.

  


The classroom had three separate rows of long tables that declined until it reached the bottom. The tables stopped a few feet before the teacher’s desk which sat in the center of the floor. There were around seven seats per individual row of tables. Donghyuck tsked and rolled Jungwoo to the nearest table in the middle row. He didn't see the point of rolling him closer to the bottom, Jungwoo didn't like to be close to his teacher's spot either. He would always sit as far as possible due to his shy nature. 

He helped Jungwoo into the nearest chair and sat to the right of him. He wanted to block him from anyone who might sit in their row. The older omega took out his supplies from his backpack. He glanced at Donghyuck who gave him a reassuring smile. 

“Haechan… Should we tell Taeil?”

Donghyuck froze before speaking, “I don’t know, he won’t hate us but he might get upset. You know how protective he is, he might be mad we put ourselves in danger,” 

“Maybe…” Jungwoo looked forward as the classroom was slowly filled, “But… He should know,”

“Yeah, you're right,” Donghyuck said with a worried expression, taking out his supplies. 

Jungwoo frowned, “Don’t worry Haechannie!” 

Donghyuck smiled at him but Jungwoo knew how worried he was.

The teacher walked in and took his seat at the desk, the class would start soon. Jungwoo opened his notebook and doodled to pass time. He drew a moon, sun, and star together. He smiled before he heard the whispers coming from the left of him. His smile then dissipated, turning into a deep frown. Donghyuck looked over and furrowed his brows. Then, he found the source of Jungwoo’s discomfort.

  


“A beta with two omegas? You’ve gotta be shittin’ me,”

“I’m serious! How does a beta have more omegas than us?”

“Well I wouldn’t count the one in the wheelchair, he’s cute, probably would moan a lot when he gets fucked, but the fact he can’t walk means he’s-”

Jungwoo flinched when Donghyuck slammed his hands on the desk and glared at the alphas. He gripped his pencil tightly and stared nervously as Donghyuck looked ready to kill. 

“Shut the fuck up!” He growled, Jungwoo tried to tug him back down to sit but Donghyuck was too angry. 

“Or what omega? You can’t handle the truth?”

“The truth?” He yelled, “The truth is you're nothing but filthy alphas!”

“What did you say?”

  


The alpha stood up from his seat and came closer walking near Jungwoo and Donghyuck. Jungwoo felt his heart speed up and his hands shake. He gulped and breathed in deeply, trying to calm himself. He was going to be okay, he was going to be okay, he was go-

“Kneel,” The alpha commanded, staring right into Donghyuck’s eyes. The boy stared back refusing his instinct to follow the orders of an alpha. He stood strong and unaffected which stunned everyone. Donghyuck had learned to resist the commands of alphas from his grandmother. Even Jungwoo was still in awe of the sight even though he had seen it before. 

“Your orders won’t work on me, I won’t submit to you,”

The alpha growled but soon a voice rang out. 

“That’s enough! Stand down alpha!” The teacher yelled, the alpha looked upset but moved back. 

“Now, o-”

“My name is Donghyuck! My name is not omega!” Donghyuck spat, “Tell that alpha to stop talking about my friend like he’s a sex object!” 

The teacher looked stunned, “Alright, let’s calm down here,”

“Yeah, maybe his beta sho-”

“My relationship is none of your business, asshole! So what? Are you mad a beta gets more action than a pathetic alpha like you?” Donghyuck taunted making the alpha clench his fists. 

“Stand down Donghyuck!” The teacher ordered and he growled before sitting back in his seat. He didn’t need to get suspended during the first day back.

  


Jungwoo tried to hold his tears but some managed to spill out. Donghyuck looked at him apologetically but he smiled at him, mouthing an “I’m okay,” to him. Donghyuck sighed and faced forward, ignoring the eyes of the class on him. 

“He resisted?” 

“How is that possible?”

“Is he actually a beta?”

Donghyuck sighed at the blatant whispers and the teacher coughed awkwardly.

  


“Okay, let’s start off this year well, let’s avoid conflict as much as possible. Donghyuck, next time inform me instead of causing a scene,”

Donghyuck growled and the teacher looked nervous, “And alphas, this is a classroom, not a brothel. Please don’t make inappropriate comments about other students again or I’ll report you,”

“Also you alpha, right there." The teacher pointed to the alpha that Donghyuck yelled at, “I expect no more use of orders or you’ll be suspended in a heartbeat. You know how immoral that is, but since I’m feeling nice today, I won’t report it,” 

The alpha nodded but Jungwoo could still see the fire in his eyes. Jungwoo felt nervous and looked away, focusing back on the teacher. Donghyuck grasped Jungwoo’s hand and the older omega felt calmer. He was okay. He took another deep breath to steady himself. 

This was supposed to be the most accepting campus for omegas, but even this one had issues. Jungwoo shook his head and took notes as the teacher started to present. The omega recalled his name: Mr. Park. At least he seemed nice or fair towards the students. 

He hoped nothing would happen but that small voice in his head seemed to mock him for his optimism.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to contact me or become friends:  
> Twitter:   
> LINE ID: dabbingkk02  
> Kakaotalk ID: Dabbingkk02


End file.
